Days Of The Gavinners
by Victoria-White-Cat
Summary: The days of The Gavinners from just before Apollo's second trial. A bit AU but nothing that's not extremely unrealistic. Contains OCs. Also I spelt 'Gavinners' as 'Gavineers' as I had no idea how to spell it until I published this, sorry!


Klavier Gavin walked down the street on a cold, blustery day with orange leaves blowing against his trousers, leaving little dust patches all over his leather pants. His dog, Hund, trotted next to him. Hund was a large German Shepard with big, sad, brown eyes. Klavier had had him for eight years and counted him as his best friend which meant he spoiled him rotten.

He sighed as he pulled his coat tighter around himself, the cold chilling him. He was nearly finished with his walk to the studio to meet the other members of The Gavineers. It was a daily routine; he'd attach Hund's lead to his metal chain collar and then they'd walk down together. He would have used his motorbike to get there everyday, but Hund hated it. Klavier hated leaving Hund alone all day as much as Hund hated his bike so he always took him to the studio. When he was in court, he always asked one of his bandmates to go and look after him and if they couldn't do it, he'd send Ema Skye or someone else who was free.

Finally, he reached the studio and opened the doors to be greeted by Sally, the cheery receptionist. She walked out from her desk and started making a fuss over Hund, cooing and stroking him, just like every other day.

"Hello, gorgeous. Auntie Sally's here, darling, and I've got a gravy bone for you. Yes, I do, I do!" she smiled at Hund, giving him the small bone treat.

"Hello to you too, Sally. I'd prefer a beer though," Klavier replied, smirking. She looked up and rolled her eyes at him.

"Hello, Klavier, you're gorgeous too. Is it cold out?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, firstly, your nose is bright red and secondly, you have a twig in your hair…which looks like it's seen better days," Sally told him, standing up and brushing all of Hund's dog-hair off her dress.

"Well, ja, it's quite cold out, but it's mainly the wind. Anyway I have to be going. Come on, Hund," Klavier smiled, tugging at Hund's lead as he lead the huge dog away from sniffing a pot plant.

"There you are, Klavier," Daryan Crescend, the band's bassist, frowned, "We've got some bad news."

"You always have bad news, you miserable coot."

"No, its actual bad news this time," Toby Paul, the band's keyboard player spoke up. He had brown curly hair and big blue eyes. He was only 17 years old and was the head security guard at KB Security. He was a shy person who always tried to be funny. He wore a black jacket with a green t-shirt and brown skinny jeans.

Klavier narrowed his eyes.

"Sounds serious. What's up?"

"It's Ian. He's gone," Daryan scowled.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"No, he's quit as our manager. Said we were too irresponsible, but Davina found out he's got a new job with a boy band," Daryan snarled, saying the words 'boy band' like the way a rich man would say 'peasants' or how Nash Grier would say 'body hair'.

"Yep," said Davina. He was the band's drummer and was a big man whose real name was actually Daniel, but the band called him Davina for reasons they'd forgotten, but remembered Toby had called him that whilst the rest of the band were drunk and it seemed hilarious at the time (most things did) so it stuck. He was a big man who was bald, but had black menacing eyebrows and a black stubbly beard. He looked very mean, but really he was really soft. He was also the only member of the band who had a girlfriend, who Davina loved very much.

"Which band?" Klavier asked.

"This new cheesy one, they're all about 17 years-old, meaning they're baby-faced twats who wouldn't know good music if it bit them on the arse," Daryan told him.

"Oi!" Toby shouted.

"Sorry, Tobes. Anyway, they're called One Doughrection. Five young, British boys. Called something like Niall Wholecrust, Louis Breadlinson, Grain Malik, Liam Puff-Pastry and Harry Crumb. They all look about five, Klavier, and their target audience is teenage girls with shit-for-brains."

"Would you stop swearing for one second, Daryan? Well, we'll just get a new manager. Simple as that. Anyone would want to manage us, I mean, we're The Gavineers!" Klavier exclaimed.

"You'd think so, but no. We've looked and no-one wants to manage us, on account of three-quarters of the band being drunk and disorderly half the time and the remaining one-quarter isn't even legal yet," Toby frowned. Davina patted his back in support.

"Don't worry, Hund can manage us, can't you, mate?" Klavier grinned, stroking his dog behind his ear, "You never liked old Ian Fartface, did ya pal? Saying a music studio isn't a suitable place for a dog. You lasted here longer than him, eh? Eh? Yeah, you did!"

"Klavier, this is serious."

"Oh, boo-hoo, Daryan. So we don't have a manager? Who cares? We can manage ourselves. After all, we're all sensible adults…apart from Toby."

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you from all the way down there, short-arse."

"I'll tie your shoelaces together and you won't even realise until it's too late," Toby frowned at him.

"Anyway…" Daryan frowned, "You really think we can manage our band? We can't even manage ourselves."

"True, but it's only temporary, of course. We'll find someone else who'll manage us and they'll be better than Ian and Hund will like them."

Daryan looked at Hund, who was sat by Klavier's foot, looking proudly around the room, as if he knew how much power he had over everyone and he liked it.

"Why does the dog get a say?"

"Hund is a very important member of the band."

"He stinks."

"Yes, but so do you. How much Lynx do you drown yourself in?"

"Point taken."

Klavier took off Hund's lead and hung it over the coat peg before taking off his own coat and hanging it up beside it. Hund shook himself off, sending a cloud of dog-hair and dust into the air, before trotting off over to Davina, who always made a fuss over him.

"Right are we ready to record Guilty Love? I have a good feeling with this one, I really do," Klavier grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Yep, let's get going!" Toby said, jumping off the table he was sat on. They all walked into the sound room, leaving Hund in the waiting room where he jumped up to the window to watch Klavier, like he always did when his dad went into that little room. Hund waited patiently for him to come back.

That night, Klavier sat on his sofa back at his house, reading a file. Hund lay by his feet. He was reading a file about a case he had the following day. It seemed pretty much in the bag though; some guy got shot whilst he was pulling a noodle cart, for reasons unknown, seeing as he was a doctor. To make the odds even more in Klavier's favour, there was an eye-witness and the defence attorney was a rookie who'd only won one case. However, to Klavier's dismay, he noticed it was the same defence attorney who'd gotten his brother arrested for murder. It wasn't like Klavier had a grudge against him, after all Kristoph had killed a man and deserved to do the time for it, but the guy must be good if he managed to outsmart his brother. That worried Klavier quite a lot.

"Come on, Hund. Time for bed."

Hund got up and walked over to the door, sitting patiently for Klavier. Klavier walked into the kitchen to turn the light off and frowned.

"Hund, why have you only eaten half your dinner, pal? That's not like you, you greedy so-and-so."

Hund simply whined in response which Klavier clearly translated as a complaint for why he was taking so long to turn a simple light off. Klavier turned off the light and walked upstairs to his room, Hund behind him. When they reached his bedroom, Hund lay by Klavier's bed as he took his clothes off and stripped down to his boxers. As he got into bed, Klavier noticed Hund was looking at him sadly.

"Hund, you can't sleep on the bed with me. You're too big and you smell too bad. Next time you have a bath, you can," he told his dog. Klavier didn't see the point in having this conversation with his dog. Every morning, he'd wake up with Hund lying next to him and then he'd have to shower twice to get rid of the dog stench and he had to wash his bedding every night. He couldn't help it though, Klavier found it so hard to tell Hund 'no'. He'd had Hund since he was a tiny puppy; a little ball of fluff. He remembered when he went out to get a dog and he didn't know which one he was going to take with him and then suddenly he'd looked down to see this little fluff-ball untying his shoe laces. Ever since then, he'd loved Hund. Kristoph had helped him train Hund; teaching him not to bite and where to go to the toilet.

Klavier also remembered the time when Hund had gotten an injection for his allergies. The dog was allergic to grass and pollen, believe it or not, so when he was about 2 he had to go and get an injection. Unfortunately, that meant Hund had to wear a cone so he couldn't bite at his rash and make it worse. The vet had also suggested that Hund sleep downstairs in a cage that night because there was a possibility that the injection could make him very temperamental, meaning he would destroy the couch or something. Klavier did that, as much as he hated to, but that night he heard Hund crying so he went downstairs and slept in the cage beside him (it was a big cage seeing as Hund was a big dog). Klavier woke up that morning alone in the kitchen because Hund had gone to sleep on his bed and left Klavier in the damn cage.

By the time Klavier had finished remembering all that, Hund was already in the bed next to him, without Klavier even realising it. He sighed and turned the light off.

"Night, Hund."

Hund let off a loud fart in response.

"Thanks, Hund."


End file.
